


The Child of Satan

by Impalova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, mentioning Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalova/pseuds/Impalova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do if you find out that you're chosen by Satan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child of Satan

**Author's Note:**

> my native isn't English, so don't be afraid of my mistakes. it's just a small try to write something in English. hope you'll like it

He saw them as he walked throw the main scool square towards the entrance. They gathered near the only one tree on the square and gazed at him mockingly. He realized there will be a great problem with those boys if he wouldn't hurry up and started going faster, trying not to look at them. 

It hadn't helped. 

Two of them blocked his way, another two stood behind.

"Where are you going, Margie?" - asked the eldest and strongest boy with unpleasant smile. They knew each other. That grad is Sam Winslot, the main bully and the Lord of the Whole School and the Nearby Zone. Shortly, he was just a dumb beefcake, in Mark's opinion. And Mark was just a slim dark-haired boy with haunted look. He was a typical victim of the stronger and older boys.

Mark tried to step back but was pushed in his back by fair-haired boy behind him. Some of them laughed as he stumbled and almost fell down. 

"Well, I've asked you a question," - said Sam. Mark straightened up, took his bag from the floor and looked right in Sam's watery eyes. For a moment it seemed to him like Sam was afraid, but it just seemed. Of course he wasn't.

"Inside," - shortly replied Mark and tried to slip out of the round up. He needed to get out of here as soon as he only could. But suddenly he felt a hand laid on his shoulder and his heart jumped in his stomach. Here you are the problem №1...

"We can let you go if you show us something from the staff you do on your Satanists' meetings," - a bit scaredly asked Sam. Mark slowly turned to him, surprised. Yes, here actually was a bit of scared mum's son - and Mark found it very interesting.

Sam's parents were religious people. They attended the local church at least three times a week, believed in every word written in the Bible and so did Sam. He hated Mark not for being weird or a freak or whatever (but that was also a good reason to) but also for being somehow related to Satan. It scared him to the death. 

Actually, Mark didn't belong to that group. He just met a few people from there and they seemed to be normal - at least not weirder than he was. They weren't killing cats, dogs or people. They weren't even doing any of that list of things everybody usually thinks they do! Just meetings, sitting near the fire and talking - that's all. Well, whatever they do in reality, it could help him to excape the Sam's company. He could remember one thing he saw while he was walking past the place of meeting of the Satanists.

"OK. But then you won't touch me untill the end of school," - warned Mark, not much hoping Sam'd agree. By the surprise, he did. He nervously nodded and said shortly: "Go!". Mark led them to the farthest corner of the square. He needed a strong onset of wind. If he does this correctly, it will pass... If not-

"Faster!" - shouted Sam behind his back. Mark slowly breathed out. Here they are. 

He stood in the center. He had some candles after the physics lesson, they were doing some practical work with fire... At first time physics really helped him. 

He put the candles on the ground, pulled out a lighter and set fire on them. Thin spruts of flame raised in the air. The boys interestedly milled around him and gazed at what Mark was doing. Mark stood up and took a step back. OK, this is the moment he couldn't lose. Mark tried to remember the words. They were coming hard and reluctantly, "O Mighty Lord Satan," started he unsurely, "by whom all things are set free, I cast myself utterly into thine arms... erm... and place myself... unreservedly under thy all powerful protection. Comfort me and deliver me from all of the hindrances and, erm... snares of those who wish to harm me, both seen and unseen," he gave a fast look at Sam, who was staring at him, both fraightened and shoked. Sam's  expression gave Mark wonderful feeling of pleasure. He deserved it... At least he asked to do it by his own... Mark smiled a bit and cotinued, "This I ask in your name, almighty and ineffable Lord Satan who liveth and reigneth forevermore. Ave Satanas! Ave Satanas! Ave Satanas!" - loudly exclaimed Mark and threw some salt into the fire. Something strange happened: the wind had blown with a such huge power, that little fire of the candles raised very high, like there was no glowing candles but a tree or something like that. Make stepped back and for a moment he was sure he saw the Satan's face in the fire. The smallest boy with loud "Oi!" ran away, the others stood frozen in horrow. Mike looked at Sam. It seemed that he was ready to run as fast as he only could, but he just stood gazing at already extinguished fire. Sam raised the glance back at Mark, then whispered: "You'll regret about this, you bloody Satanist!", waved his hand and went away with other boys.

Mark brokenly breathed out and looked back. They were there. The Satanists looked at him fixedly, sitting on the tennis table. He gulped, a bit trembling after what happened. He didn't want to think about fire, calling Satan and those strange Satanists. Mark took all his things and went to the school because the bell had already rang.

It's enough for him of having adventures. Pretty enough.

\------

He has been waiting the bell since the lesson started. It was Maths. He didn't mind it, to say truth, but not for the last lesson in the end of May, when weather was such hot, that his brain began to melt. 

"Shulzer!" - he heard the teacher shouted his name, but his brain brought him this information only after 10 seconds.

"Yes, sir?" - drawled he, while everything went round in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" - asked Mr Glinn anxiously.

"Yes, sir", - answered Mark. The teacher nodded and returned to the topic he was talking previously about. Mark laid his head on him arms again. Honestly, he wasn't OK either physically or psychologically. The whole body trembled as he bethought about that accident. Was it really Satan? Or is it just his sick imagination? He couldn't answer. He couldn't stop thinking about it. 

When the bell rang, he had gone to the school canteen. There was a lot of pupils he didn't like, including Sam and his band looking at him furiously. He took some fish and fried potatoes and moved to the farthest corner. When he sat down, he was surrounded by the group of Satanists. The one who seemed to be in charge spoke first:

"We saw what you have done".

"What have I done?" - Mark tried to pretend that he didn't know what they're talking about.

"You know what we are talking about", - said the left boy with whom he had English.

"What do you want from me?" - tiredly asked Mark. He didn't want to argue with anybody now. He was too exhausted.

"Join us. You have power, - explained the grad, - and the Lord had answered you".

"He didn't- Oh, - breathed he out. - I have no relations to Satan.

"Don't say His name in vain!" - said the left boy. He reminded Mark his religious aunt. She hated when somebody had said "God" in world combinations like "Oh my God", "Thanks to God" by non-religious people.

"O-oh, you have, - surely ennouced the elder guy. Mark felt uncomfortable. - He answered on your prayer. He showed Himself to you".

"It's a big honor", - added another boy.

"So, - gazed the black eyes at him. - Will you join us? We'll learn you to use the power. You are under His protection. Your enemies will regret they did harm to you, your friends will respect you even more and you'll have all you want. Mark, you will be powerful. If you join us".

Mark felt embarrassed. Everyone used not to notice him. And there was a lot of attention... He didn't feel either powerful or chosen. He was just a simple boy.

Mark heard a short laugh behind his back. He turned and saw the Sam's company staring at him with anger. He felt uncomfortable and angry. He didn't do anything bad to them actually. But they hated, bulled and hurt him as strongly as they only could since he could remember himself. A huge wave of the stinging grievance and anger stroke him. He wanted to punch them in face, to return the whole pain he felt all this time. He was fed up with unfair and he's going to revenge. Yes. Mark's going to revenge. 

"When and where will we meet?"

The guy in front of him smiled with the satisfaction.


End file.
